Candace and Stacy's relationship
Candace and Stacy's close friendship in Phineas and Ferb plays a huge impact on the show. Even though Candace is obsessed with busting her brothers, Stacy is one of the few people to get Candace's mind off of busting. Candace's Opinion of Stacy Candace is great friends with Stacy, and they are very nice to each other. Candace often calls Stacy when she has a problem, rather it has to do with busting her brothers, or Jeremy. Candace will often get Stacy to help her as a sidekick. While Busting Her Brothers Candace started out thinking Stacy is reliable for busting her brothers. Candace seemed to rely on her less after she tried busting them for the mini-golf course, but got distracted. (Put That Putter Away) Later in the show, Candace tried busting her brothers detective-style, with the help of Stacy. They paired up, and tried busting Phineas and Ferb, but Stacy got distracted by shopping, while Candace was being serious about busting them. (Elementary, My Dear Stacy) Later, in "Phineas and Ferb-Busters", Candace once again relied on Stacy to help bust her brothers, but this time with the help of Jenny. Later, thier plan of "bust camp" failed, mainly because Candace was hoping they would say the code word, but their microphones broke. While Helping Impress Jeremy Candace often calls Stacy for help when trying to impress Jeremy. ("At The Car Wash", Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!) Many times, Candace is trying to impress Jeremy while Stacy and her have different plans. For example, when Candace and Stacy were going to the spa for an appointment, Candace saw Jeremy, who told them he was going to build houses for the homeless. Candace tried impressing him by working with him, but Stacy still wanted to go to the spa. Later, Candace appoligized for wasting their day, but Stacy was fine, because Candace " did it for love." (Spa Day). In At the Car Wash, Stacy recomended that Candace should play hard to get, but Candace didn't listen because Jeremy asked her for a ride in a car. Stacy's Opinion of Candace Stacy and Candace are best friends, and Stacy thinks of Candace the same way Candace thinks of her. She is often shown giving Candace advice, or helping her. She is growing tired of Candace's repeated obsession with busting the boys, especially as she herself often partakes in them. While Busting Candace's Brothers Stacy is often seen helping Candace bust Phineas and Ferb. Though she has helped out many times, she gets distracted, thinking that their Big Idea is fun. ("Put That Putter Away", "Elementary, My Dear Stacy", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") In The Lemonade Stand, Stacy and Candace were planning on going to the mall, but Candace wanted to bust her brothers. This caused Stacy to make an ultimatum of her friend; it was either her or busting her brothers. Candace chose busting. Candace regretted her choice after learning all Phineas and Ferb made was a lemonade stand. Her depression became so great that she didn't even notice the franchise lemonade stands opening up. She decided to apologise to Stacy, but that was when she noticed the many franchises, and her mother was right there. In the end, she chose to patch things up Stacy, and they went to the mall. Stacy instantly forgave her. Gallery Candance and Stacy invited.png Candace and Stacy sick in bed.jpg Candace and Stacy playing video game.png Candace and Stacy in front of Tower Bridge - close-up SD.jpg Candace and Stacy hot tubbing.png Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Candace Flynn Category:Relationships